


Jake Peralta and the Order of the Phoenix

by bluexdaffodil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: "The Fugitive Parts 1 & 2", Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I must not tell lies, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Peraltiago, and peraltiago in full glory, pure fluff, romantic stylez, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdaffodil/pseuds/bluexdaffodil
Summary: „Was that Harry Potter reference?”„Most definitely was. I started reading them cause you love them so much!”„And?”„You were right, they’re incredible! Remember when I called in sick the other day? I was at home, reading Order of Phoenix!”Jake reading his 20th book because he loves his girlfriend (so much). But it's not like he will let her see him doing it, right? Set around season 4, before "The Fugitive, Parts 1 & 2".





	Jake Peralta and the Order of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear companions in hiatus misery! Welcome to my short Peraltiago-themed one-shoted attempt to write something B99-related! I’ve been waiting for so long to write something about Brooklyn 99, yet the idea formed not so long ago. But it’s been fun for me to write it, I hope it will be fun for you, to read what I came up with.  
> Don’t be shy and tell me what you think!  
> Go noine-noine!

 „Was that Harry Potter reference?”

„Most definitely was. I started reading them cause you love them so much”

„And?”

„You were right, they’re incredible! Remember when I called in sick the other day? I was at home, reading Order of Phoenix!”

 

* * *

 

 

She pokes his calf with her foot  a few minutes before their alarm can go off.

Amy has a habit like that. She wakes up shortly before the alarm. Jake discovered it shortly after they started dating, when he spent one of their first night together and woke up feeling Amy sneaking her feet between his legs, tangling them. When he groaned into pillow after he saw a time on the clock, she joked that she can’t help it. She organized herself without even realizing it. He, on the oher side, said with half-grimaced face that it’s just a waste of a few minutes of a good sleep cause, _Holy Moses, there are already many bad things and disappointments in the world to wake up too early than needed_. But after a beat he turned, practically rolling on top of her, pressed their noses together, and let his hands wander down her sides with _well, on the other hand, Detective Santiago, that gives us a time to do other things._ And he never dared to criticize her „inner weird nerd clock” ever again.

He lays on his side, with his back to her. When her poking brings no other reaction than a quiet snore and slighlty bigger rise of his broad chest, she decides on taking more decisive measures. Firstly, she traces his spine. She watches a trail fo goosbumps show up as she dealicately runs her fingertips, barely making contact with his skin. Then, she goes up to his hairline and runs the pads of her fingers through his curles.

Nothing.

Just a deeper snore.

Amy rolls her eyes. He has a hard time waking up practically every morning. This time, she barely remember him crawling into the bed awfully late. She scoots closer, practically pressing her chest to his back and circles his waist, laying her hand flat on his stomach. When she finally presses her lips to his nape, nose buring in his short hair, she feels him move, finally awake.

„Mornin, babe,” he mumbles as his hand moves to capture hers on his stomach and squeezes lightly. She lifts her head to check and sees his eyes still closed. She takes a deep breath and blows a rasperry on his neck.

„Aaaaames,” he whines, rolling his shoulders while she giggles and leans kissing him on the cheek.

„Morning,” she replies sitting up but she only gets a grunt as a response as he buries his face in the pillow. „Ooh, grumpy. How long did you stay last night?”

After a beat of silence Amy hears a quiet, muffled „not so long”.

„Wow, you can barely keep your eyes open. What have you been doing?” she eyes him amused as she stretches her arms and ties her hair in a messy bun with a hairband from her wrist.

He lifts his head and looks at her with heavy eyelids. „Nothing. Just, you know…” he pauses just for a second adding not really convincingly, „Die Hard?”

Amy sceptically raises her brow not commenting it and pulls on her robe.

„I’m just gonna start a coffee and head to the shower, McClane”.

 

* * *

 

 

When she emerges from bathroom 20 minutes later fresh and ready to catch Brooklyn’s worst perps, she sees that Jake’s still in bed. She stops by the end of the mattress and peeks at him.

„Jake, you okay? We should leave to work in 10 minutes, babe”

„I don’t feel well, Ames,” he tightenes the cover around him as he says with a small, nasal voice. Amy bites her lip feeling guilt creeping up on her.

„Oh, no, it’s probably my fault. I shouldn’t have dragged you to all those bookstores yesterday.”

 

_„Ames, it’s our 4th bookstore and it’s a dawnpour out there. Maybe we can… postpone? For another day maybe? When it’s not like in Clapton’s „Pretending” video?”_

_„Come on Jake, just one more,” she tugs on the sleeve of his leather jacket with a pleading look and starts rummaging through her purse. „Here, you’re doing fantastic so far,” she takes out a „good job!” sticker and sticks it to the lining of his jacket. He raises his eyebrow and eyes her with a cheeky smirk._

_„I see you play with me easily any way you want it, men’s enchantress. Let’s go,” he replies and takes her hand, making their way to the bookstore no. 4._

„You want me to stay with you?” she asks as she sits on the edge of the mattress. Amy runs her fingers through his hair and let her hand go down to caress his cheek. He turns his head and kisses her palm delicately.

„Nah, that’s okay. Cap needs his second-best detective on board since his best is obviously unable to work,” she rolls her eyes with a smile but lets him keep going, „just tell him that I’ll be tomorrow, first thing in the morning,” he pauses, thinking it through, „nah, maybe without that last part. Just tell him I’ll come tomorrow. I just need a day to rest.”

„Yeah, I think calling in sick is a good idea. I’ll bring you Polish hot chicken soup on my way from work,” she suggests and he offers her a warm smile, ”It will definitely make you feel better,” says Amy leaning and kissing his forehead slowly. She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom when she stops halfway and turns to give him a questioning look.

„Oh, by the way, have you seen my blue shouldernova? I can’t find her anywhere,” he shrugs and shakes his head. With a disappointed look she sighs and disappears in the bathroom. Jake can only hear as she rummages through his medicine drawer, murmiring to herself something incomprehensible. When she comes out Jake sees her shaking her head slightly: „… my favourite. With all those books we bought yesterday I will have to use that yellow one.”

She lays some pills and a glass of water on the nightstand and takes her purse, keys already jingling in her hand.

„Do you need anything more? You sure you don’t want me to stay?”

„I’ll be fine, go. Or you will be scandalously late for being 15 minutes earlier like you usually do.”

She rolls her eyes one more time and gaves him a nod. After she closes the door with the echoing on the hall „bye, babe!” he waits exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds when he hears Amy starting her car. Exactly 10 seconds later, he quickly lifts the pile of his clothes from yesterday (he hopes) and takes hidden „Order of Phoenix” that lays next to small, blue shouldernova. 

„Ooookay,” Jake rubs his hands together with glee, opening a proper page, „I must not tell lies”.

**The End.**

 


End file.
